Wish Fulfillment
by M E Wofford
Summary: Tony finds out wishes can be dangerous
1. Chapter 1

Probably as close as I'll ever get to a baby fic for TIVA.

But it's more about Tony learning to be careful what he wishes for…

There will be two chapters.

OBVIOUSLY not taking place in season 9.

I do not own any piece of NCIS or else there'd have been at least ONE meaningful kiss - on the lips - between Tony and Ziva in 6 going on 7 years and I ain't talking no undercover smooching neither.

Heavy sigh…

The Titty Fairy Comes to Visit

When Tony came through the sliding doors into Autopsy Ducky could tell something was bothering him. The very special agent walked around the room, touching the tables, checking out the x-ray view box which held no x-rays, muttering something about Seaman First Class Rodriquez. Since Ducky had already given Jethro his autopsy results on the Seaman and now waited on lab results from Abby, he found Tony's delaying game irritating, especially since a pot of tea was steeping and would be ready to drink in a minute or two.

As Tony started a second tour of the suite Ducky struck.

"What is it, dear boy? How can I help you?"

"Ducky, I didn't sa…"

"Tut, tut, do not equivocate. Tell me what's on your mind."

"It's Ziva, Ducky."

Ahh, Ducky said to himself. Ziva. Tony's partner both on and off the job now for almost a year. It'd been a relief for all when they'd finally admitted their feelings for each other and made the commitment leap. Jethro'd been royally pissed for weeks when he found out but he'd gotten over it. Now the man had accepted it, if with poor grace, and Ducky had even heard him gently tease Ziva about the difficulties of living with DiNozzo.

Only last week he and Jethro had been standing together at the coffee kiosk outside the office building and had seen Tony and Ziva walking across the quad. Tony said something and Ziva had frowned and punched his arm. Hard. Tony just smiled, white teeth shining, and while still walking had taken her hand, twirled her around a couple of times under his arm and then pulled her close to him as he forced them into a few tango steps. Ziva had shoved him away but she'd been smiling too by then and they'd walked off hand in hand. Jethro had snorted.

"Surely you're not still angry, Jethro?"

"They're a prime example of Rule 51, Duck."

"And you hate being wrong."

Gibbs had given him the evil blue eye and left.

Sometimes you're wrong, indeed, Jethro.

But what was this then, this visit of Tony's, what was it all about?

"I'm about to have a cuppa, Anthony. Would you care to join me?"

"Sure. Yeah. I guess so."

Smiling, Ducky took out two cups and filled them both. He added a wedge of lemon to his and took a sip.

"Just what this doctor ordered. Now sit and drink up, dear boy, and tell me what brings you visiting and how it concerns your delightful partner."

DiNozzo sat on the offered stool, picked up his cup then set it down again untasted.

"You know Ziva's pregnant right? Yeah, of course you do. You probably knew before anybody except maybe Gibbs and how he knew I have no frigg…"

"Yes. I know Ziva is pregnant, Tony. Near the end of her first trimester if I'm not mistaken."

Picking up his cup again, Tony held it to his lips.

"Yeah, that's right. About 12 weeks."

The younger man stared blankly ahead of him, without drinking.

"And…?"

Tony put the cup down again still without taking a sip. He looked directly at Ducky.

"Well, she changed this weekend."

"Changed?"

"Yeah, changed. Physically."

Ducky chuckled.

"She will go through several physical changes over the next months, Anthony. I have several good books I can recomme…"

"No, Ducky! You don't understand. She changed. Noticeably. Physically. Changed."

Tony gulped as he looked Ducky directly in the eyes for the first time since arriving.

"She got boobs, Ducky. Big boobs."

Ducky choked on his tea.

"What?"

"It seemed like it was overnight. Friday night we went to bed. She got up Saturday morning and she had large, very large, very firm breasts. Big boobs."

Tony illustrated by cupping his hands about 4 inches away from his own pectoral muscles.

"It was like the Titty Fairy paid her a visit."

He pushed his cup of tea away.

"I was so happy. You know I've always thought Ziva had a perfect body but these tits, these wonderful, beautiful fleshy globes are so different and so, so, so…"

Pausing, he searched for a word, frowning.

"So tittilicious. And so BIG."

Groaning, Tony bent over, banging his head on the metal instrument table Ducky used at tea time.

Ducky tried to hide his smile.

"I'm not sure, then, why you're here. It sounds like a 'change' you find to be of positive nature. Something you can admire and, dare I say, enjoy?"

Tony's voice was muffled by the table top.

"I want to enjoy, Ducky, but I can only admire from afar."

It sounded like the father-to-be was trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand."

Sitting up and wiping his eyes, Tony said mournfully.

"She won't let me touch them. Says they're too sore. She won't even go braless for me. It's breaking my heart."

Shaking his head, Ducky reached over and patted Tony's shoulder.

"Oh, this won't last long. Her breasts are simply preparing for lactation. Milk glands are swelling and I would imagine it is somewhat painful. The discomfort usually passes after a few weeks although it has been known to last through the pregnancy."

"Oh my god, Ducky! The whole pregnancy?"

"On rare occasions, Anthony, yes."

Tony got up and started pacing, wringing his hands.

"But it's just not fair. She's been so sick, for freakin' weeks, and so we haven't been able to…well, you know. And now she has these breasts and I want to touch them, just touch them, and I can't and it's making me crazy."

Ducky could swear the lad's green eyes glinted with tears.

"Sit down again, dear boy, and let me cheer you up."

Following his instructions, Tony sat back down, defeated.

"Of course, every woman is different and even in the same woman each pregnancy may be different as well, but a common side effect to the hormonal storm raging inside her body, after the morning sickness has passed, is an increased libido. I believe Ziva will be seeking out amorous attentions with renewed vigor within the next few weeks, Anthony. You just have to be patient."

"Increased libido?"

Ducky nodded.

"She'll be her horny self again soon?"

"Well, you'll have to be the judge of that but yes, I do believe there is a good chance Ziva's pregnancy will progress along those lines."

Tony smiled. Actually, Tony grinned.

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"I can hardly wait! A wish come true!"

The doors to the Autopsy Suite slid open and Ziva walked in and came straight to Tony.

"Do you not have your phone? I have been calling you for 15 minutes! Gibbs will have your head."

She took a closer look at his face.

"Why are you smiling like a fool? What is so funny?"

"Just something Ducky told me. Let's go."

He put his arm around her as he stood and hugged her but she pushed him away.

"Please, Tony, not so tightly. It is quite painful."

Tony looked at Ducky and nodded toward Ziva's chest and Ducky had to admit it was quite impressive. She had on a sweater he had seen her wear numerous times when it had fit her loosely but now it was tight across the bosom and a more than respectable amount of cleavage was showing at the V-neck.

Ziva shoved Tony back and turned to walk away.

"See," Tony whispered.

"I see and it is a 'big' change," Ducky whispered back and then winked.

By then Ziva was waiting at the elevator.

"Gotta go. Thanks Ducky!"

He heard the ding as he took another sip of tea. Damnation. The tea was cold. He got up to make a fresh pot. He smiled as he thought about Tony and Ziva and what their lives would be like the next six months. Perhaps Tony would learn to be a little more careful what he wished for...


	2. Chapter 2

Second and final chapter for The Titty Fairy Comes to Visit. Ducky observes Tony's wish was fulfilled but he's still not happy.

I do not own any piece of NCIS or else the interrogation scene in Life Before His Eyes would not have been cut so extensively as to make it meaningless.

-2-

Wish Fulfillment

As the doors to Autopsy slid open Ducky saw a body lying on the far table. He sighed.

"Really, Jethro, it can't be comfortable sleeping on an auto…"

"Not Gibbs, Ducky. 'S me."

"Anthony?"

"Yeah."

Turning on the lights Ducky walked toward Tony. His bundled up suit coat was acting as a pillow. His pale blue shirt was wrinkled and his hair stuck out hither and yon giving him a wild look. Groaning, the agent sat up and slowly lowered his legs over the side then rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"And yeah, it's not comfortable."

Ducky placed his hat and coat on his desk.

"So, why did you? I realize you and Timothy where here late last night but surely you could have gone home and slept in a comfortable bed for a few hours?"

Tony stood and stretched then stopped abruptly.

"Damn!"

Crossing to the half-crouching man, Ducky reached out and felt his lower back. Tony winced and tried to draw away.

"A muscle spasm. Let me see if I can manufacture a make-do heating pad for you. Not something my usual guests require. Lean over the table and support your upper body while I find something."

Moaning and panting, Tony did as instructed. The poor boy really seemed to be in a lot of pain. Ducky finally took a stack of towels and put them in the autoclave they used to sterilize their surgical instruments. Using an unheated towel he took his make-shift solution out and walked back to where Tony was still draped over the table.

"Here. This should help relax the muscle. Sleeping on a steel table really is not goo…"

"It's not where I slept that caused it, Ducky. It's who I sleep with."

"Ziva?"

"Unhunh, Ziva."

"Did she hit you or trip you? I know both Jethro and I warned you not to unduly aggravate her during her pregnancy, Tony. She might strike out if the hormones are just right."

"This hot pad thingy seems to be working, Ducky. It's feeling a little better."

Tony made to stand up and Ducky pushed him gently back down.

"We'll want to keep the heat on for at least 10 minutes. Then I'll write you a prescription for a muscle relaxer."

Ducky waited for an explanation on how sleeping with Ziva had injured Tony's back. Finally realizing no further information would be forthcoming he decided to ask.

"So how did you injure your back?"

For some seconds there was no answer then Tony mumbled something Ducky couldn't quite make out.

"What?"

Raising his voice slightly Tony said, "Ziva."

"You said that before but how if she hasn't set out to injure you on purpose?"

Tony stood up straight, slowly and with some effort, removing the heat from his back. He looked at Ducky and seemed almost on the verge of tears.

"You were right."

"I was? How so?"

"The hormones, Ducky. The horny hormones. They're killing me."

"You mean…"

"Her libido hasn't just increased, Ducky. It's freakin' exploded!"

Tony began to walk gingerly around the autopsy table, keeping one hand on it as he had a decided list to the left.

"It started about 3 weeks ago. I was happy at first. Finally, my extremely hot, sexy wife was back. She's a sexual dynamo when she's herself you know?"

Ducky frowned, not understanding how this would upset Tony.

"Certainly, that must be good news?"

"At first, yeah. It was. She was all over me. I was loving every minute of it."

Tony stopped and stared off into the distance, his lips curved in a smile.

"And…?"

A slight jerk and Tony was focused again.

"And then she wanted more."

"More?"

"Yeah, MORE! A lot more."

Tony looked directly at Ducky.

"At first it was once or twice a day, you know easy for an Italian stud like me. But then it got so she wanted more, three or four times a day. Now, now, I don't know where it's going to end. We did it five times yesterday and that was with us both being at the office most of the day. Ducky, I'm not a young man anymore. I'm beginning to believe she's trying to kill me!"

"So am I to understand the engorged breasts are no longer a problem?"

"Oh, they're a problem all right. No matter how tired I am or how many times we've had sex that day, all she has to do it wave them in my face and my nether parts respond. In fact, all she has to do is touch me and that particular part of me, the part that should know better, is ready to go again."

Tony turned thoughtful.

"It's always been that way, Ducky. All she's ever had to do is touch my hand and I'm ready. I have to tell you I lived through years of hell before we got the great Gibbs dispensation and we were able to, you know, consummate our desires."

Gently Ducky took Tony by the arm, walking him toward the desk. Tony had certainly gotten his wish fulfilled. Ziva was well and active and ready to play. Really, he had very little sympathy for the boy.

"I have work to do, Anthony. You'd best go back to work too before Jethro starts looking for you. Here's a prescription for your back spasm. Just a moment while I write it out."

The swoosh of the doors sliding back heralded Ziva's entry into the room. Ducky glanced at her thinking as he had several times before how stunning the young woman had become once the early days of her pregnancy were behind her. Ziva had the glow you heard about sometimes in conjunction with pregnancy. She had a definite baby bump now and her breasts were still much larger than normal but despite or perhaps because of those changes she was more beautiful than ever. She could have posed for the modern statue of a fertility goddess.

"Good morning, Ducky."

She spoke to him but her eyes never left Tony.

"Good morning, my dear. How are you today?"

"I am fine, Ducky, but Gibbs needs Tony. We have to go."

"Ducky?"

Tony sounded desperate, almost whimpering.

"Here you are, Anthony."

He handed the prescription to Tony.

"Take one every 4 to 6 hours as needed for back pain. Be careful though. You may become drowsy."

Ziva had taken her husband's hand and was tugging him toward the exit.

"Tony! We have to hurry. Gibbs wants you now!"

She basically dragged him behind her. Tony looked back over his shoulder at Ducky and mouthed "help me." Ducky shook his head. He had no doubt Tony would survive his wife's "horny hormones" as they would probably only last a few more weeks. Once the baby positioned itself head down, preparing to enter the birth canal, Ziva most likely would become too uncomfortable to be as interested in sex. Smiling Ducky realized he should have told Tony to enjoy this time with his "sexual dynamo" because once the baby came things would change dramatically. Sex would be the last thing on the young mother's mind for weeks, months even.

Looking up he saw the elevator doors open and Ziva pull Tony inside. She still held his hand and as the doors closed it looked as if she pulled his hand to her breast while with her free hand she reached up and pulled his head down into a kiss. Just as the doors met Ducky saw Tony's free hand come around to grasp Ziva's lower back and pull her in close.

Seems Anthony was accurate in his assessment of his reaction to Ziva. Apparently, he could never get enough of her despite his whining. They should only continue this way for the rest of their lives. Ducky closed his eyes and sent a little prayer aloft with that thought. Then he settled in and started his work day.


End file.
